1. Field of the Invention
My invention relates to exercise equipment and more particularly to drink dispensers to be carried by individuals when running, walking, rollerblading or engaging in other exercise and athletic activities.
2. Relation To Prior Art
To meet a need of athletes and exercisers who become thirsty but are reluctant to stop to quench their thirst, a variety of on-the-run thirst quenchers are known. Examples of different but related devices intended to meet this need are described in the following patent documents. U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,473, issued to Paquette, described a combination hand weight and water dispenser that included a water-discharge aperture operated by a user's mouth. U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,794, issued to Hall, described a jogger's fluid-weighted exercise jug with a mouth-operated liquid-dispensing cap to be held in both hands to facilitate body balance.